Expectante San Valentín: Dear
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: AU. Together, es la banda en que Hibari Kyoya participa donde extrañamente el carnívoro ha tenido sueños con una hermosa chica en el día de San Valentín y con anterioridad. Pues, donde tal estrépito día dará por escrito una nueva historia de amor entre Hibari y la ¿chica? de sus sueños. Este OneShot participa en el reto Expectante San Valentín de Cassis9313. Yaoi/H&T.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de lugar.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia se centra en un mundo alternativo con contenido Yaoi.

**Summary: **Together, es la banda en que Hibari Kyoya participa donde extrañamente el carnívoro ha tenido sueños con una hermosa chica en el día de San Valentín. Pues, donde tal estrépito día dará por escrito una nueva historia de amor entre Hibari y la ¿chica? De sus sueños. Este OneShot participa en el reto Expectante San Valentín de Cassis9313. Yaoi/H&amp;T.

* * *

•

•

_**One-Shot**_

_**Dear.**_

•

•

* * *

El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaban un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sabanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse. Despapes de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido, por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Tallo sus ojos con una de sus manos y miro su molesto despertador, lo tomó en sus manos y lo apagó para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su vista al frente y quedó viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consciente de que día era, uno de los más esperados del año, al menor para las parejas.

El día de San Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad aunque en el fondo lo consideraba absurdo. El amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, así que ¿para qué dedicarle un solo día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadería para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, San Valentín no le disgustaba. No mucho. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates de sus amigos y familiar, pero sobretodo de las fans, al ser integrante de una de las bandas más famosas del país, recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

Y aun así un recuerdo llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la persona que aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Su delicada y esbelta figura, su cabellos como hilos de fina seda de un largo perfecto que enmarcaba su precioso y blanco rostro, sus labios de un encantador tono cereza y sus ojos, esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar más para solo quedarse ahí, junto a esa _persona._

No sabía lo que ocurría ni mucho menos el porqué de soñar con el mismo ser, pero sabía que soñar con esa _persona _era real y que se encontraba en un algún lugar, esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Será mejor que te apresures, en media hora salimos al _fan-meeting_ de San Valentín. —la voz de uno de sus compañeros se escuchó desde fuera.

—Ok, ya voy. —contestó y, aún con algo de pereza, se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban y tal vez… tal vez no eran solo ellas lo que lo hacían.

.

La voz del profesor se oía lejana a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo, ya estaba a mitad de clases ese día y por alguna razón no pudo concentrarse en ninguno, justo como ahora. Desde que despertó, tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho, una inexplicable opresión que no lo dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía el sentimiento aquel.

El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo soñado, lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien lo había abrazado y de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. No lograba encontrar una explicación a eso, al anhelo por la presencia desconocía.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ellos tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y en esas fechas siempre se ponía ''sensible'' y no, no se debía a que no tuviera pareja y a que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera salir a flote. Simplemente era un día sofocante.

La vibración de su celular ocasionó que saliera de su ensimismamiento, con cuidado de no ser atrapado por el profesor lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

_Dame-alumno, ven ahora al estudio de la revista, necesitamos inesperadamente tu ayuda. Haru te lo agradecería._

_Reborn y Haru._

Leyó el mensaje una vez más, ese par definitivamente tramaba algo y como siempre, terminaban involucrándolo; según ellos con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera más sobre las costumbres del país. Hizo un mohín, desde que había llegado —por un intercambio de estudios—, no lo han dejado tranquilo, Haru por ser su mejor amiga desde tiempos inmemorables como su tutor desde hace tiempo.

Además que, inexplicablemente todos sus amigos habían decidido vivir en Japón por lo que él también decidió mudarse junto toda su familia.

Tecleó un par de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regresó su atención a la clase, a lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

.

Después de varias horas el _fan-meeting_ por fin terminó; se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans, algo de lo que no se quejaba pues le hacía feliz convivir con todas las personas que siempre les daban su apoyo, tanto al grupo como a él.

Pidió permiso a su manager para dar una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario hasta que molestosamente, su celular sonó dando la entrada a un mensaje.

Sin decir alguna palabra, solamente con la mirada cogió su celular para leer el maldito mensaje.

_¡Hola precioso! Feliz día de San Valentín, te veremos en la librería de siempre, queremos mostrarle algo. Más vale que llegues. Nos vemos._

_Fernando y Nicole._

El vocalista suspiro sin ganas de ir, pero ¿qué más podría hacer? No tenía nada interactivo o productivo para el día de hoy a excepción de la noche donde tenían un _mini _concierto para celebrar tan esperada fecha.

Una vez más camuflado para pasar desapercibido salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad. Su paso era tranquilo, caminaba observando cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin dudad era el día de los enamorados, incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro, tomados de la mano, abrazados y unos más atrevidos, incluso besándose. Lo veía a través del par de lentes oscuros que portaba para cubrir una parte de su rostro, una ligera sonrisa brotaba por el ambiente a su alrededor.

Al doblar a la esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedo estático, no podía creer lo que veía. A unos metros frente a él se encontraba parado la razón de sus confusos pensamientos, la musa que creía irreal, la chica de sus sueños.

La vio entrar a una librería apresuradamente y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron llevándolo donde ella.

Entró al lugar y tras saludar mecánicamente al dependiente dándose cuenta que era la misma librería que quedaría con esos dos, al percatarse de eso no tardo en dos segundos en que ella la desapareciera de su vista, suspiro y camino hasta encontrarlos a ellos y con la mirada, buscando incansablemente a la chica de sus sueños.

— ¡Buuu! —fue el sonido provocado por un chico que se posó detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

—Ggh… —musitó al sentí como le picaban las costillas, se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Fernando—. Maldito herbívoro… —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombre.

—Como he dicho antes, amor espantarte. —sonrió a su víctima.

—Pues veremos si amas cuando te mande al hospital. —amenazado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo niños. —La voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar, una linda chica se acercó a ellos.

—Hm, herbívora… —saludo a su manera a la chica apodada Cole con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos eran bastante extraños, al principio le sorprendió pues no era común ver a personas tan excéntricas como ese par.

Por su parte, Tsuna observaba todo desde el otro lado del estante con cierta molestia por la acción del chico, molestia que persistía al ver la familiaridad con la que interactuaban con él. Se mantuvo escuchando su plática a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre.

—Deja de ser aguafiestas, Hibari Kyoya-sama. —canturreo Fernando con una gran sonrisa.

¡Afirmado!

El chico, al escuchar aquel nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era el mismo Hibari Kyoya. El famoso cantante del grupo _Together_, cerro fuertemente los ojos evitando dejar salir una sonrisa de máxima felicidad al imaginarse verlo en una simple biblioteca.

—No lo estoy —desvió la mirada buscando en ella a la chica vista anteriormente—, ustedes son unos molestos.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —ladeo Fernando su cabeza sin comprender la gran furia del chico,

—Hm —volvió a mirarlos—. ¿Qué quieren?

— ¡Oh! —Cole sonrió—, es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —negó al instante queriendo salir del lugar—. Más si ustedes están involucrados. —dejo bien en claro para marcharse.

— ¿Ara? —ambos ladearon sus cabezas al mismo tiempo satisfechos por la gran reacción de su querido japonés.

Pues, tener a un dulce y famoso japonés en las calles de aquella ciudad era un gran milagro, más que aquel era un estúpido famoso con personalidad de perros y gatos. Pero aun así, interactuaron con él por simpatía propia ignorando que es una súper estrella en el mundo del entretenimiento.

Bueno, ellos también tenían unos nombres peculiares, pues sus padres venían del extranjero pero no destacaban mucho. Fernando tenía unos cabellos color negros con bellos ojos café, simples pero hermosos cualidades. Por otra parte Nicole tenía unos cortos cabellos hasta su hombro de color castaño oscuro y ojos color miel.

Ambos del mismo país.

* * *

.

Pocos segundos antes de que Hibari saliera de la susodicha biblioteca que se formó por partes de sus amigos. El castaño notó como su celular vibrara por lo que, viendo el nombre quien llamaba no tuvo más elección que salir.

— ¿Q-qué quieres Reborn? —contesta apoyándose en un árbol no complacido por su llamada, más por todo lo que le hizo.

— ¿Dónde estás dame-Tsuna? —inquiere—. Sabes que debes ayudar a Haru para su modelaje.

—Estaba de acuerdo en ayudar a Haru —recuerda—, ¡pero nunca creí que tendría que vestirme como mujer! —alega sonrojado.

—De hecho ahora mismo estas vestido así —imagino la vestimenta de su querido amigo—. No me digas que como lo sé, al momento de que te colocaste el conjunto saliste corriendo dejando sola a Haru.

—P-pero… —un puchero salió de sus labios—, no quiero travestirme…

—No pienses en eso —sonrío—. Es una gran oportunidad para elevar tú autoestima.

— ¡¿De qué?! —chilla.

—De mujer.

— ¡Ah! —cortó la llamada.

Su amiga Haru, era una gran modelo. Era lista, entretenida, linda, extrovertida y además una gran modelo como actriz. Se conocía desde pequeños por lo que en una sesión fotográfica necesitaban a una **chica **con las mismas características que tenía Tsuna, siendo claramente un hombre.

Por lo que, tantas suplicas que le dio su amiga acepto pero ni ella ni Reborn (manager de Haru) le dijeron que tenía que vestir de mujer y además usar una clara peluca.

Se escapó rápidamente del set al momento que supo todo el escándalo que esos dos sujetos provocaron.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba vagando sola con aquel vestido de mujer junto con la peluca llamando la gran atención de la población masculina, hasta que quiso entrar a la enfermería para encontrarse con el famoso Hibari Kyoya y aparte, su gran amor platónico.

No imagino verlo en la biblioteca por lo que se quedó ahí hasta que la intrépida llamada de Reborn le cortó todas esperanzas y sueños.

Suspiro para caminar a un lugar desconocido, tal vez a su casa que quedaba algo cerca pero, sintió como un apretón la jalaba en su mano derecha, Tsuna volteo por la gran fuerza encontrándose con él, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

—Tú… —aquellos ojos grisáceos lo miraban ilusionado; como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

El chico se quedó quieto, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas de porcelana, el vestido que daba de un hermoso color crema subió un poco por el viento al ser bruscamente volteada, al instante, reacciono a desatar el vínculo y tapar sus partes para que el vestido bajara.

Bajo la mirada totalmente apenada; casi se le veía el bóxer.

— ¿S-sí? —se hizo la desinteresada.

Hibari abrió los ojos y paulatinamente deshizo el agarre entre ellos mientras que Sawada desearía que nunca lo hiciera.

—Nada —desvió la mirada—, es solo que, ¿te había visto en alguna otra parte? —mintió para sacar información de la _chica _de sus sueños.

—A-ah… —Tsuna entro en pánico ¿acaso lo había visto en versión original? —. N-no creo… es mi primera vez en esta ciudad. —lamento mentir un poco, mirando todos sus conciertos por la TV o hasta ir a ellos quedando lamentablemente en la última fila.

Solo podía admirarlo de lejos. Además, no tenía oportunidad con un famoso, dos mundos distintos y además el problema principal.

Ambos son **hombres**.

Aunque, el famoso no lo viera así porque tenía que admitirlo. Lucía igual que una chica lo cual le enfermaba

— ¡Oye Hibari! —Tsuna se exalto con una conocida voz proviniendo de la puerta de la biblioteca, giro su avergonzada mirada para encontrarse con las personas con anterioridad.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —Nicole levanto una ceja.

— ¿Quién es ella? —mientras que Fernando apuntaba a la chica que Hibari tenía en medio.

— ¿Una fan? —insinúa la oji miel.

—Y-y-yo… —su voz sonó entre cortada, el castaño bajo la mirada sintiéndose expuesto ante las miradas—. ¡Lo siento! —gritó para luego mover sus piernas hasta empezar a correr lejos del azabache.

Los extranjeros se miraron entre sí, buscando una posible respuesta por parte de Hibari pero observando sus facciones que mayoritariamente no demostraban alguna fuerte emoción, esta vez ambos pudieron notar la sorpresa del famoso.

* * *

.

— ¿Tsuna-san todavía no vuelve desu?

Ella suspiro derrotada, solo faltaba poco para que la sesión de fotos iniciara, sin decir que todas las fotos se publicarían hoy en la famosa revista _Mafia Girls. _En el que el día de hoy dará un especial San Valentín. Por lo que por obligación tendrían que tener todo listo este mismo día.

—Ya lo llamé. —respondió por undécima vez su manager.

— ¡Eso lo dijiste hace varios minutos Reborn-chan! —exclamo dejando salir un puchero de tristeza y frustración.

Miura Haru era una famosa modelo de tan solo quince años. Pudo sacar todo su potencial gracias al apoyo de su amigo de la infancia: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Su mejor amiga: Sasagawa Kyoko. Su actual novio: Gokudera Hayato y por último su manager, uno de los mejores siete managers de todo el mundo. Conocidos mundialmente por los _Arcobalenos_. Reborn.

Haru suspiro.

Elevo su mirada esperando un milagro, el cual no tardo en segundos en llegar. Escucho y vio como la puerta del set se abría de un portazo viendo a Tsuna todo acalorado y sudado.

— ¡Tsuna-san! —Haru abrió sus ojos preocupada, colocándose de pie por la impresión.

— ¿Estas bien dame-Tsuna? —se acercó Reborn con tanto de curiosidad, elevo su mano para tocar el hombro del chico, quien exaltado miro al arcobaleno—. ¿Tsuna?

Aquel chico había abandonado cualquier rastro que le indicara cuál era su sexo en verdad. Sus ojos avellana brillaban teniéndolos más abiertos que antes. Sus mejillas eran adornadas por un suave y hermoso color rojo mostrando más su feminidad. Y por último, sus labios se veían entre abiertos dejando salir varios jadeos por todo el camino.

—Pero… ¿qué le sucedió Tsuna-san? —Haru con curiosidad, camino hasta también ver la misma escena que Reborn.

—Y-Yo… me encontré… con Hibari-san… —confesó respirando hondo para bajar la mirada y nuevamente mirarlos.

— ¿Hibari Kyoya?

—A-así e-es Reborn… —afirma.

—No me digas —el pelinegro hizo volar su imaginación conociendo lo torpe que es Tsuna—, acaso ¿corriste al verlo?

—N-no —negó con una leve sonrisa al ver como este se equivocaba ya que jamás lo hace—. Yo lo vi en la biblioteca… y después me llamaste Reborn, al terminar iba a ir al estudio pero H-Hibari-san me tomo del brazo…

— ¡Hahi! —hipó la modelo con una sonrisa en su rostro, fascinada con el relato—, ¿qué más sucedió Tsuna-san?

—A-ah bueno —se ruborizo rascando suavemente su pequeña cabecita—. Me pregunto si nos habíamos visto antes y yo dije que no… después de todo sigo vestido como una chica, después de eso dos personas que conocían a Hibari-san interrumpieron y…

— ¡¿Y?! —ambos receptores buscaban la respuesta.

—E-escape… —bajo la mirada.

—Por dios Tsuna-san. —suspira la chica.

—Eres un dame…

— ¡¿Pero que iba a hacer?! —lo miro a los ojos un poco enfadado—, s-soy un hombre… —corrió la mirada.

Suspiraron a la vez.

— ¡Miura-chan! —una adulta mayor del estudio corrió hacía la castaña—. ¿Ya están listas?

—Haru sí —sonríe—, pero Tsuna-san… —observo al chico.

—Solo denos cinco minutos —suspira Reborn—, ya estará listo. Ah, perdón. Lista.

— ¡Reborn!

—Solo vamos.

Arrastraron al chico a los camarines para maquillarle nuevamente y darle el mismo vestido ya que tenían otro de repuesto, Haru también tuvo que ser maquillada nuevamente. Al ya estar todo listo guiaron a _las modelos _a la sesión fotográfica donde representarían la ropa de moda de verano.

—Sawada-san… —uno de los fotógrafos lo llamó, este paralizado lo miró—. Tienes que relajarte más.

—L-lo sé… —bajo su mirada apenado.

Reborn suspiro al ver tan patética escena.

Haru sonrió y acerco a Tsuna a su brazo, él se sonrojo pero luego los fotógrafos vieron una buena pose para sacar las fotos, entonces así, el pequeño de los Sawada pudo agarrar el hilo al tema de las sesiones, poco a poco se fue entrelazando dejar ver hermosas imágenes las cuales el director estaba orgulloso, tanto él como Reborn más el fotógrafo que capturo precisas escenas.

— ¡Muy bien, ya terminamos! —el chico al escuchar eso suspiro de alivio.

Al final de todo, pudo hacerlo.

—Gracias, Tsuna-san. —agradeció Haru.

—De nada. —le devolvió su sonrisa.

La castaña se acercó a su manager diciéndole algunas cosas, él sonrió asintiendo de buena manera para que se fuera a los camerinos, él curioso se acercó a Reborn.

— ¿De que estaban hablando?

— ¿Qué te importa? —respondió sin más.

—E-es solo una pregunta. —dijo el chico.

—Haru me pidió permiso para que después pueda salir…

— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? —ladeo su cabeza.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste el día que es hoy dame-Tsuna? —inquirió.

—Hm… —trato de procesar—, ¡Ah! E-es verdad… hoy es San Valentín… —hizo un leve puchero.

—Haru tiene a Gokudera, deben tener planeado una cita.

—Ah —suspiro—. Nunca pensé que al final Haru y Gokudera-kun terminaran juntos. —recuerda el castaño.

—Son cosas que pasan.

— ¿Pasan que cosan?

— ¿Quieres que te golpee? —la respuesta era muy obvia.

— ¡L-Lo siento! —tapo su cabeza con sus manos para no recibir un golpe del mayor.

Tsuna, perezoso camino hasta los camarines para cambiarse, aquel vestido lo hacía sentir desnudo. Necesitaba sus pantalones y su polera, sin eso no podía vivir. También tenía que sacarse la peluca, aunque luciera demasiado real lo mataba de calor.

Camino hasta su destino y vio como una entusiasmada Haru elegía un atuendo para salir. Tsuna sonrió con ternura, Haru ya tenía a su preciado _amor_, ahora mismo. Él estaba totalmente solo.

— ¡Tsuna-san! —se percató de su presencia.

— ¿S-sí?

— ¿Cuál piensas que es mejor? —pregunta mostrándole dos vestimentas, una de un hermoso vestido rosa mientras que el otro era un color verde.

—Pienso que el verde te queda mejor.

— ¡Gracias Tsuna-san! —agradeció para guardar el rosa.

— ¿Ahora iras con Gokudera-kun?

—No, dentro de dos horas más.

— ¡P-pero falta mucho entonces! —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero una chica demora en alistarse. —levanto su dedo índice explicándole las cosas.

—Ya veo… —término el tema para no darle más asuntos.

Haru sonrió complacida por ser la vencedora de aquella pequeña conversación, Tsuna por su parte fue donde estaba su ropa para entrar en un pequeño espacio y cerrar la cortina que lo rodeaba para cambiarse, sacándose primero que nada la peluca dejándola a un lado. Pasar por su vestuario y rápidamente colocarse toda su ropa masculina.

Tsuna salió del vestidor para dejar las ropas femeninas donde debían, al salir la chica lo quedo mirando atentamente y este se sentía algo acosado.

— ¿Haru? —pronuncio su nombre con algo de inquietud.

— ¡Ah! —Abrió sus ojos—, lo siento, es que… Tsuna-san en verdad es un hombre desu.

—S-si lo soy… —afirma el hombre.

—Es que Tsuna-san se veía idéntico a una chica con las ropas y la peluca. —sonríe la fémina.

—E-eso no me hace sentir contento Haru… —confiesa cabizbajo.

—Lo siento desu. —sonríe un poco para volver a lo suyo.

Tsuna suspiro deseando que todo el asunto de la chica quedara en el olvido total en este estrépito día.

* * *

.

Al ser San Valentín la banda _Together _tenía que dar varios conciertos con sus canciones más románticas que pudieran tener; el vocalista no era bueno cantando aquellas canciones ya que del corazón no le salían para nada por lo cual su guitarrista, Dino Cavallone tenía que tener más protagonismo que él.

La banda termino su segundo concierto del día y bajaron del escenario yendo a sus camarines agotados.

—Kufufu, san Valentín es agotador… —el baterista, Rokudo Mukuro declaró abiertamente el poco odio que le tiene, gracias a eso no ha podido salir con su actual novia, Chrome.

—Bueno, es un problema pero se aguanta, es una fecha tan hermosa. —los corazones salieron de la boca del rubio, le gustaba esa fecha aún que literalmente estaba solo.

—Yo ya quiero que todo termine… —habló monótonamente el bajista, Fran que ya a estas horas de la tarde quería simplemente ir a dormir.

—Shishishi, deberías aguantar estúpida rana. Es así todos los años. —ríe el tecladista, Belphegor.

—Solo tendrán que aguantar al último concierto de la noche. —el comentario de su manager, Fon. Les ayudo a superar cualquier angustia que tuvieran en las células.

—Hm… —por otra parte, Hibari apenas inmutaba una reacción humana de que estuviera vivo siquiera.

Seguía pensando en aquella chica de cabellos castaños los cuales, aparte de invadirle en sus profundos sueños, también lo invadió por arte del destino en la realidad, teniendo un gran efecto en todo su cuerpo hasta su mente. No dejaba de pensar en ella, simplemente era así.

Tenía que investigar más de ella, si era nueva en la ciudad significaba que no la conocía, perfectamente podía acompañarla. Olvidando el hecho que es una estrella.

—Oh, que linda chica. —Dino se encontraba ojeando una revista de modas, conocida como _Mafia Girls _pues allí era participe solamente chicas lo cual sin duda compraba la revista.

Hibari rodo los ojos sin interés alguno, se encontraba sentado al lado del potro, nunca leyó esa revista de mujeres pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la portada que traía.

Ella estaba allí, la chica de sus sueños. Literalmente ella estaba en la portada de la revista con otra chica más.

—Dámela. —ni permiso ni nada, el azabache simplemente le arrebato la revista a Dino, dejando a este desconcertado.

— ¿Te gustan esas revista, Hibari Kyoya? —pregunta el Rokudo algo curioso.

—No —negó sin mentir—, está chica… —miró a Dino quien tenía el conocimiento de la revista—. ¿Quién es?

— ¿Hablas la de coleta? —antes que Hibari pudiera negarse, Dino ya estaba hablando—, es Miura Haru. Una famosa modelo de la revista.

—Es linda y extrovertida. Reborn es su manager. —sonríe Fon teniendo también información.

—Hablo de ella. —especifico el oji grisáceo apuntando a la castaña.

—Hm… no lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo en la revista. —explica el rubio.

—Debe ser simplemente nueva. —opina el peli verde sentado en la mesa.

—O de pasada. —comenta también Bel.

Hibari se quedó mirando a la chica, era su primera vez en la ciudad por ¿temas de trabajo? No sabía que era modelo, bueno tampoco estaba interesado en las revistas que Dino leía para descubrirlo pero tenía que investigar a esa chica, no podía dejarla ir ahora que la conocía en carne y hueso.

—Quiero saber su número —el vocalista se colocó de pie mirando a su manager—, ahora. —aclaro con una filada mirada.

—Está bien. —sonríe Fon.

Hibari salió complacido por la obediente acción de su manager saliendo del lugar, pues por otra parte todos quedaron asombrados por tal interés en una desconocida chica de una revista, Belphegor fue el primero en agarrarla y ver que tanto tenía que atraía a ese carnívoro.

—Hm, es algo linda —Fran también tuvo interés—. Así que este es el tipo de chica que a Hibari-senpai le atrae…

—Hay chicas más lindas y no ha tenido reacción alguna —Mukuro recordó las veces en que miles de bellezas asiáticas, americanas y europeas se le han confesado y el rechazado más de tres veces—, no entiendo a la alondra.

—Nadie entiende a Kyoya. —suspiro Dino algo agotado.

— ¿Qué hará Fon-senpai? —Fran llamó la atención del manager que ya se encontraba haciendo algunos contactos.

—Tendré que hacer lo que diga Hibari. —sonríe el chico.

— ¿No crees que lo consientes mucho? —inquiere Belphegor sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.

—Para nada —abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Los consiento a todos. —salió del lugar.

Bueno, tenía razón, a cualquier petición recorrían infaltablemente a su manager quien siempre les decía que si, en verdad Fon los consentía en todo momento y lugar refiriendo a cada clase de comida que quieran comer o lo que querían hacer.

Tanto que algunos ya tenían sus propios singles. Primero que nada el vocalista principal destaco con su canción _Hitoribocchi no Sadame_, luego apareció Mukuro con _Kienai Negai_, Fran también destaco con una caracterizada canción de él mismo, _Special Illusion_. Belphegor siendo lo sádico y egocéntrico que a veces podía ser sin decir siempre también saco un single llamado _Bloody Prince_, teniendo como último al Cavallone que aparte de ser apuesto, su popularidad subió con su single _Be More_.

Para que sepan que Fon los consiente.

Ellos suspiraron resignados sin dejar comentarios en los aires.

* * *

.

Reborn estaba que decir que se encontraba sorprendido, lo que le estaba diciendo Fon a través del celular era verdad, corroborando con la historia que Tsuna le contó todo bien pero ¡Que Hibari Kyoya quiera su número!

Aunque era de esperarse, Tsuna tenía un gran porcentaje de vivir como chica sin que nadie lo noté.

—Nunca pensé que perdería su número. —soltó Reborn con una sonrisa, se encontraba sentado a las afuera de una tienda con su expresso infaltable al frente, pues Bianchi quien trabajaba allí le daba buenas opciones.

—Yo tampoco, pero es la primera vez que a Hibari le interesa una chica. —el comentario de Fon a través de la línea hizo callar un poco al chico.

Su compañero no tenía ni la menor idea de que _aquella_ chica en verdad era un chico, hombre de carne y hueso con aparato reproductor masculino.

—Fon… ya te di su número pero quiero que sepas algo interesante. —aunque fuera un problema, Reborn se lo tomaba de buena forma, para él todo era interesante teniendo al castaño de protagonista.

— ¿Qué es?

—Tsuna es en verdad un hombre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —la sorpresa de Fon apareció a los segundos dicha tal declaración—, ¿es una broma Reborn?

—Por supuesto que no —negó—. La revista donde Haru trabaja necesitaban una chica con las características de Tsuna, por eso lo disfrazamos de chica.

—Wow… —era difícil de creer ya que a simple vista, era todo contradictorio—, lo lamento por Hibari…

—Pero será mejor que no digas nada. —dice a distancia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo —tomo un sorbo de su expresso—. Espero con ansias saber lo que Hibari hará.

Fon al otro lado de la línea tembló un poco pero luego sonrió, Reborn siempre se salía con las suyas y ahora en estos minutos él estaba de acuerdo en quedarse en silencio, aunque si su estrella llega algo cabizbajo o sin decir nada, Reborn tendría que pagar todo y siendo él, lo haría pagar de alguna u otra forma.

—Está bien, ¿pero cómo le digo que se llama si un chico? —pregunta Fon.

—Dile a Hibari que se llama Sawada Tsunahime.

—Está bien —se escuchó el suspiro—, adiós Reborn. —colgó el chico sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—Hm, será interesante. —Reborn guardo su celular con una notable traviesa sonrisa, cada vez San Valentín se ponía más interesante al paso de los años.

* * *

.

Tsuna camino sintiendo el amor hasta en las medulas, maldito día de San Valentín que tenía que soportar. Lo bueno es que se encontraba ya al frente de su casa donde podía no hacer nada, pues cada día así era horrible ya que todos sus amigos que digamos encontraron una novia para compartir los días de soledad dejándolo completamente solo.

—Estoy en casa. —resoplo abriendo y cerrando la puerta de su casa sin escuchar nada dentro.

Entro a la cocina encontrándose con la nota de su vida, pues sus padres habrían salido a una cita que se extendería hasta la noche o más y su querido hermano Fuuta salió con sus amigo Lambo y con la china llamada I-Pin.

Todos saliendo…

Para Tsuna, era totalmente deprimente.

El Sawada suspiro y subió las escaleras tirando todo al suelo de su habitación y tirarse a la cama, ventanas y puerta abierta con una ventilador y que el calor no faltaba para nada. Tenía todas sus expresiones estiradas dejando el viento lo enfriara en este caluroso día hasta que su celular empezó a sonar con una de las canciones de la banda _Together_.

— ¿Qué? —se preguntó para contestar—, ¿hola?

— ¡Juudaime! —el llamado casi salto de la cama por el grito que Hayato le dio.

—G-Gokudera-kun… —respondió volviendo en si—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería saber cómo estaba Juudaime. —Tsuna se pudo imaginar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—M-me encuentro bien… —mintió, completamente mintió, mas mintió sin ganas.

— ¡Me alegro! —y Gokudera no lo vio venir.

—Si… —suspiro y chico—, ¿Cuándo saldrás con Haru?

—C-con esta estúpida mujer… solo en una hora más. —en verdad que Tsuna conocía muy bien a uno de sus mejores amigos, ya podía imaginar el rubor que este traía en su cara.

—Espero que la pases bien, Gokudera-kun. —sonríe el Sawada, alegre por su amigo.

—Gracias Juudaime, entonces nos vemos, lo visitare mañana.

—Lo esperare —se despidió de la alocada tormenta colgando y dejando su celular a un lado—, bien… ahora creo que dormiré un poco… —se dijo a sí mismo para dejar todo a un lado y dormir con todo el viento a su favor.

Hasta que nuevamente la música sonó.

Algo desanimado, cogió el celular y contesto.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Yo Tsuna! —esta vez era la voz de Yamamoto.

—Hola Yamamoto… —balbuceo el chico queriendo dormir un poco—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Bien! Aunque eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… —mintió como antes, estaba mal, estaba solo y ahora mismo quería dormir.

—Hm, aunque no suenas así —Yamamoto se dio cuenta de su depresión solo unos segundos—, bueno. Sabes, saldré con Kyoko en una hora más e iremos a un restaurante ¿no quiere que te traigamos algo?

«Yamamoto eres cruel... deja de presumir.»

El chico lloro internamente por el comentario sin intenciones y despistado del pelinegro.

—No es necesario, estoy bien… —respondió más desanimado que antes.

—Ya veo, si quieres algo puedes llamarme. —hablo al otro lado de la línea.

—No creo que lo haga, pero gracias…

—Ya veo, ¡nos vemos Tsuna!

—Adiós Yamamoto, mándale mis saludos a Kyoko-chan —dice el castaño para después cortar de inmediato—, bien ahora… a dormir… —se acomodó entre las sabanas agarrando bien la trayectoria del viento para descansar en paz.

Hasta que el celular nuevamente sonó.

—… No… —dudo un poco en contestar pero la música seguía sonando y al final contesto algo somnoliento—, ¿diga?

— ¡Hola al extremo Sawada! —el grito de Ryohei sin duda hizo despertar a Tsuna dejándolo casi en el suelo.

—O-onii-san… —susurro el castaño al punto de la muerte.

— ¡¿Cómo estas al extremo?!

—Bien…

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No suenas así para nada al extremo! —tal vez será por los gritos de Ryohei, pero Tsuna no comento nada, solo dejo su risa salir—. Ahora mismo estoy saliendo con Hana, y me preguntaba como estabas al extremo.

—Lo suponía onii-san… —Tsuna suponía que debería estar saliendo con ella—, me encuentro bien pero ahora quiero dormir…

— ¡Entonces te dejare al extremo! —grita al final el boxeador.

—Sí…sí… —apenas pronuncio para cortar.

Hasta que volvió a sonar.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! —contestó al instante de gritar estresado, ¡solo quería dormir en San Valentín!

Al contestar no se escuchó ruido alguno hasta el otro desconocido de la línea habló.

— ¿Se encontrara Sawada Tsunahime?

«Sawada ¿Tsuna qué? »

Antes de preguntar más allá, Tsuna se quedó en silencio, estaba seguro que esa voz la había escuchado y temía que fuera la que pensaba que era aún que era imposible pero, bastaba con dudar.

— ¿De parte de quién? —se mostró algo firme.

—De Hibari Kyoya.

Oh my good. ¡Si era él!

Tsuna tembló y paso por varias facetas hasta poder correrle una idea coherente para que pudiera escapar de la situación ¡ERA HIBARI KYOYA! ¡¿Cómo es que el famoso de Hibari tuviera su número telefónico!?

No puede ser, el pequeño de Tsuna no sabía qué hacer y mientras pensaba el famoso estaba esperando una respuesta algo cansado hasta la estupidez de Tsuna ataco.

—Ah… hablas de mi hermana… espera un poco… —Tsuna se lamentaba de todo esto—, ¡Tsunahime, te buscan! —imito la voz de un hermano mayor con algo de autoridad—. ¡Y-Ya voy Tsuna! —era la primera vez que dejo salir toda la voz chillona que pudiera tener, más que chillona, la voz más femenina que Tsuna pudiera tener en sus cuerdas vocales.

El castaño en pánico se levantó imitando como si femeninos pasos se acercaran con delicadeza, entones, respiro hondo entrando en modo femenino.

— ¿S-sí? —respondió tímidamente con una voz idéntica a la de una chica.

—Hola. —saludo la estrella.

—A-ano… ¿Quién eres? —se hizo el desinteresando con toque delicado.

— ¿No me reconoces? —por el otro lado, Hibari sonrió a la respuesta.

—Es que la voz me suena familiar pero no creo que sea la que pienso. —sonríe el chico totalmente acabado y reprobado en escuela de masculinidad.

—Hibari Kyoya, el de la mañana. —corto y preciso.

— ¡¿H-Hibari Kyoya-san?! —exclamo_ sorprendido _más que nervioso.

—Hm.

— ¿C-como consiguió mi número Hibari-san? —pregunto dudoso.

—Contactos —respondió como si nada—, aunque… tú hermano es molesto.

«Me acaba de decir molesto a mi Hibari-san.»

Sollozo el chico reprimiendo el dolor de las palabras para luego contestar volviendo en su papel de chica.

—L-lo siento, es que mis amigos me estuvieron llamando mucho y Tsunayoshi solo quería dormir, por eso cuando salí y el celular sonó contesto de esa forma. —respondió sin rastros de mentira ya que, en verdad Tsunayoshi simplemente quería dormir.

— ¿Amigos?

—Sí, todos tienen citas este día entonces estaban preocupados por mí… —ríe nervioso, sacando una perfecta risa femenina. Bien Tsuna, tienes talento.

—Eso no será un problema. —dijo el azabache.

— ¿Eh? —ladeo su cabeza ¡¿Cómo que no es un problema?!

—Hoy a las seis en el parque de Namimori. No tardes o te morderé hasta la muerte. —y sin más que decir o amenazar, colgó sin más.

_**Pii Pii**_

Tsuna quedo en silencio total sin despegar su celular de su oído.

_**Pii Pii**_

— ¡¿Ehhh?! —reacciono al fin comprendiendo en la situación en que se encontraba—. ¡No puede ser! —se revolcó entre las sabanas tratando de entrar en razón dejando salir el celular lejos, hasta percatarse de que mierda de hora era, corrió gateando por su cama cayendo de hocico en esta y al fin agarrando su celular y ver la hora—, ¡pero si son las cinco!

¿Qué se supone que haría en una hora?

Dios mío, Tsuna masculino estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía qué hacer y en que se había metido, desesperadamente marcando algunos número haciendo que por fin de cinco segundos a los cuales Tsuna se le hizo cinco minutos, contestara.

— ¿Sí? —pregunta la masculina voz de Reborn.

— ¡Rebo~rn! —lloró el chico al otro lado de la línea.

—No grites dame-Tsuna —Reborn, importándole poco el llanto sobo sus oídos—, ¿qué quieres?

— ¡¿Haru sigue en el estudio?!

—Si… todavía no termina de alistarse ¿por qué? —antes de que Reborn pudiera escuchar una respuesta por parte del castaño, este ya había colgado.

Este se extrañó por la acción y dándole poca importancia colgó guardando su celular, dándose la vuelta colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos para ir a quien sabe dónde, ya que en el estudio aunque tuviera aire acondicionado y pudiera hablar con las chicas de cámaras u otras cosas, se aburría.

Camino unos cuantos pasos dándose la vuelta por el gran sonido de la puerta abrirse de un golpe.

— ¡Rebo~rn! —era Tsuna quien ya llegado al estudio corrió a los brazos de Reborn para tirarse en ellos—, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

—Vaya dame-Tsuna, haz rompido tu record. —sonrió el pelinegro al notar lo rápido que ha corrido.

— ¡No es momento para bromas Reborn! —alegó este alzando la mirada apoyando su pera en el pecho del arcobaleno demostrando claramente sus sollozos de socorro.

— ¿Qué? —ahora Reborn podía estar un poco preocupado.

—T-También quiero decírselo a Haru para que me ayude… —sollozo el chico.

—Hm… está bien… —Reborn pensaba que estaba siendo un poco generoso con el oji avellana pero igualmente lo llevo hasta el camerino de la chica—, Haru es Tsuna, quiere tu ayuda…

— ¡Adelante desu! —dijo la chica al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Haru! —al segundo que Reborn tardo en abrir la puerta, Tsuna se demoró en correr a los brazos de la castaña.

— ¡Hahi! —hipó esta sin entender la acción del chico—, ¿qué sucede Tsuna-san?

—S-saben… —trato de calmar sus llantos para acomodarse en uno de los sillones y explicarle todos a los chicos.

* * *

.

En el momento que Tsuna tardo en explicarle todo a esos dos individuos, los ojos de Haru estaban brillosos teniendo una imagen de lo que podía hacer añadiendo todo lo que tenía a mano, por otra parte Reborn suspiro por lo estúpido que Tsunayoshi podía ser en esas situaciones, pero a la vez la situación era más que interesante por lo que dejo pasar el golpe que le daría.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Reborn esperando la continuación del final.

—E-eso… ¡por eso necesito que me ayuden! —pidió—, ¡¿qué puedo hacer?!

—Obviamente solo puedes hacer una cosa dame-Tsuna. —sonrió el oji ónix.

— ¿Q-qué cosa?

— ¡Disfrazarse de mujer Tsuna-san! —sonrió Haru dejando salir los vestidos, ropas femeninas y la peluca que Tsuna uso anteriormente.

— ¡Noo! —negó el chico. Aquellos vestidos y esa peluca mancharon todo rastro de masculinidad que pudiera tener.

—Es la única opción que tienes Tsuna —le dijo Reborn—, la tomas o la dejas. —para el arcobaleno, todo era divertido.

—Hm… —pensó el chico en humillación—… Está bien… —acepto con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas como en toda su cara, después de todo… una cita con Hibari Kyoya no se obtiene siempre, mentira. Nunca.

— ¡Yuupii desu! —Haru era la más contenta—, en casos como estos hay que llamar a Kyoko-chan.

— ¿Kyoko-chan? —inquiere Tsuna.

— ¡Kyoko-chan sabe de vestimenta como Haru sabe de vestimenta!

—El dúo perfecto para ti Tsuna —una sonrisa maliciosa le mando el arcobaleno al chico, como respuesta Tsuna se sonrojo más y hundió su rostro en uno de los cojines del sillón,

No pasaron más de diez minutos en que Kyoko llegó con una sonrisa y ojos de no poder creérselo, pues al explicarle la situación sus ojos se iluminaron iguales a los de Haru, ambas teniendo sonrisas de hacerle la vida imposible a Tsuna de cierta forma femenina. Reborn por el tiempo en que ellas hacían de todo con el castaño, se tomó el tiempo de hacerse un expresso y beberlo hasta llegar al camarín donde Tsuna ya se encontraba cambiado y todo.

El pelinegro tomo también el papel de consejero, porque los gustos de un chico eran necesario, entonces, con las vestimentas de Kyoko, las afirmaciones y negaciones de Reborn y el maquillaje y peinado perfecto por parte de Haru a Tsuna, quedo un chico, no, una chica totalmente nueva.

—Hm, así es mejor. Te ves bien Tsuna-chan. —comentó el chico con tono burlesco al pronunciar el ''chan''.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora convertida en Tsunahime. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco en forma de corazón redondeando sus falsos pechos hechos de quien-sabe-qué por Kyoko, en la cintura adornaba una adorable cinta color rosado claro para abajo ser deslumbrado con rayas horizontales de color café claro, rosado y negro, así reiterada veces en masivo **(1)**

Un hermoso y leve maquillaje pintando sus delicados labios de un color cereza al que ya tenía dándole algún toque de brillo, sombras de un color piel, encrespando sus cejas dejándoles notar todo toque hermoso que tenía, pues las pestañas largas del chico lucían más ahora de una propia fémina, dando decir que no eran falsas.

—Esto es el infierno —lloriqueo dejando pensar que todo sería una pesadilla, hermosa pesadilla avergonzándose levemente por todo lo ocurrido—. ¿Ahora…?

—Pues ahora iras a la cita Tsuna-san —sonríe la castaña—, ¿ya es la hora? —le pregunta a su amiga.

— ¡Así es! —se alarmo dándose cuenta que ya era la hora indicada ¡maldita hora que se pasó volando!

—Será mejor que te vayas dame-Tsuna. —recomienda el pelinegro.

— ¡Suerte Tsuna-kun!

—E-eso hare —agarro un bolso dado por Haru de color blanco crema—. Gracias por todo. —dio una ligera y radiante sonrisa dejándolos a todos complacidos por la maravillosa harte hecha.

— ¡Recuerda actuar como chica! —advirtió Reborn antes de que cerrará la puerta.

—H-hm… —asintió avergonzado para salir del lugar.

* * *

.

Era increíble que aquella chica lo hiciera esperar, pero después de todo. Soportaría porque era ella.

El parque estaba completamente plagado de parejas cariñosas compartiendo y exhibiendo su amor. Suspiro algo cansado, tenía que estar manteniendo un bajo perfil por ser un famoso. Hibari estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol que lo tapaba del molesto sol y además mantenía el reiterado dicho bajo perfil que Fon dijo que tuviera.

Ahora mismo encontraba increíble que tuviera una cita con su musa, no pudo evitar dejar salir una traviesa sonrisa de sus labios dándose felicidad máxima no mostrada por su rostro facial.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos más de espera, localizo con su grisácea mirada a la chica cuya mañana conoció en persona. Se posiciono bien y miró como llego estar al frente de él exhausta por al parecer correr.

Tsuna se apoyó en sus propias rodillas algo agotado.

—L-lo siento por la demora… Hibari-san… —jadeo un poco mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos—, me demore… en alistarme.

Maldición, solo por ser ella le hacía sonrojar.

Hibari se tapó un poco sus mejillas con su brazo desviando la mirada teniendo un gran orgullo. Tsuna lo tomó de mala manera pesando que se veía mal o le molestaba que no cumpliera la hora, bajo su mirada un leve puchero jugando tímidamente con sus pies sintiendo una gran vergüenza.

Abrió su boca queriendo dejar salir alguna palabra para disculparse pero antes de que pudiera, Hibari atrapo su delicada mano de forma inesperada haciendo que se ruborice.

Tsuna se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero se quedó en silencio siguiendo la hermosa figura de Kyoya.

Pasaron por muchos lugares de Namimori, algo que para Tsuna era nuevo. Fueron a comer a un restaurante que Hibari con anterioridad ya tenía reservado el lugar, luego fueron con una sonrisa a variadas tiendas algo media llenas.

Aunque el azabache fuera callado, lejos de sentir incomodidad se encontraba más que cómodo porque el ambiente era distinto al como lo imagino.

— ¿Te gusta? —el castaño escucho la voz de Hibari, preguntándole por los anillos que se quedó viendo varios minutos.

—Sí… —asintió con una sonrisa viendo aquellos dos anillos de un color negro **(2)**

—Los quiero. —antes de que Tsuna pudiera prolongar una palabra, Hibari ya tenía en la mano los dos anillos, él, mejor dicho _ella _tímidamente agradeció inclinándose, pues Hibari al verla ya derecha le tomo la mano dándole el anillo que vio mientras que él se puso el que tenía signo de una nube.

— ¡Son hermosos! —exclamo destellando al alzar su mano viendo el anillo junto el cielo—, esta hermoso… —soltó—. El cielo.

— ¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar siendo corto de palabras.

—Sí… aun que ahora está despejado, también me gusta cuando tiene algos nubes. —mando una indirecta sin saber que era, diciéndola tan naturalmente que Hibari pensó que no era intencional.

Después de la tienda pasaron a varios hermosos lugares los cuales en ese momento Tsuna agradecía todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo, pues ser hombre y hablar como chica, actuar como una y caminar, era difícil pero de personalidad, la tenía dominada desde que nació.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal para los dos, y ya era hora de despedirse ya que el famoso tenía su mini concierto a las diez de la noche y ya eran las nueve, dándose cuenta por las vibraciones que su celular daba en su bolsillo.

—Creo que ya es hora. —musitó con molestia.

— ¿Habla del mini concierto que dará Hibari-san? —pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—S-soy una gran fan de ustedes y más de Hibari-san… jeje… —confesó riendo nerviosamente.

Hibari sonrió de manera tierna sin que Sawada pudiera verlo, con intención y ternura más delicadeza por parte del azabache, tomo la mano de la chica para él y caminaron bajo el estrellado cielo.

— ¿A-adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—A tu casa, te iré a dejar.

—N-no es necesario que lo haga Hibari-sana, debe estar ocupado…

—No es nada. —habló dejando en claro que lo haría.

Tsuna lo guio hasta su casa, tomados de la mano como verdadera pareja normal, pues Tsuna sabía que eso no duraría, puede que si hubiera sido mujer se encontrarían más seguido ya que una pareja heterosexual era normal, pero homosexual no, para algunos era hasta desagradable.

Él suspiro con tristeza, tenía que decirle a Hibari que todo este tiempo que estuvo con él, pensando que era una chica, en verdad era un hombre. Le dolería el corazón sintiendo todo el engaño que le hizo sin intenciones de herirlo.

Solo quería estar con él, pero aun que diga alguna palabra puede que el azabache lo odie y temía eso. Pero tenía que también enfrentar la realidad de ser un hombre.

Al llegar a casa de Tsuna, Hibari siguió tomando su mano sin querer soltarla.

— ¿H-Hibari-san? —ladeo su cabeza, sonrojado y sin entender.

Kyoya estaba decidido, la conquistaría sea como sea, pues ahora mismo, con sus ojos entre cerrados se acercó al delicado rostro de _ella_ guiando sus labios a los finos de Tsuna, sintiendo su respiración más agitada escuchando con el silencio el corazón de la castaña como el suyo.

— ¡No! —a centímetros de que Hibari pudiera probar aquellos tentadores labio, Tsuna bruscamente zafo el agarre que el azabache le tenía en su manos para con ambas, tapar sus vírgenes labios.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te bese? —pregunto teniendo intenciones de hacerlo alejándose un poco más.

—N-no es eso… —negó.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió.

—E-es solo que Hiabri-san no puede besarme… sentirá repulsión.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—P-porque… —bajo la mirada, sollozando levemente—. No soy lo que Hibari-san piensa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —miró de reojo a la chica.

Tsuna oprimió sus labios y lo miró decididamente.

— ¡Soy un chico! —soltó de inmediato apretando sus puños desviando la mirada.

Hibari abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba loca? No entendía el porqué de aquella inesperada mentira, tal vez toda una excusa de no querer besarlo, ¿tan tímida era? Pues él seguía sin entender.

—N-no debes creerme ¿verdad? —volteo su mirar a la grisácea de Hibari—. Es verdad. —guio sus manos hasta su cabello para arrancar la peluca.

Nuevamente, el vocalista se sintió sorprendido. Todavía negaba la posibilidad de que fuera hombre, ahora que lo veía lucía como tal sin la peluca.

— ¡Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayohi! ¡Soy un hombre! —Tsuna elevo su voz, la verdadera voz masculina que tenía—, ¡un hombre de verdad! —parecía que Hibari todavía no le creía por eso, alzo su vestido, haciendo que inconscientemente los ojos de Kyoya vieran aquellos bóxer completamente demostrando que era un hombre—. P-por eso, Hibari-san ya no puede estar conmigo… sentirá asco al verme y… puede dañar su reputación.

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? —pronuncio su nombre con sorpresa.

Tsuna bajo su mirada y luego trato de verlo los ojos de Hibari lo cual le dolieron, su mirada estaba enfadada, sus grisáceos clavan los avellana del muchacho, dejando salir un aura oscura atrás de él.

—Gracias por todo esto. —pronuncio dolorosamente, aquellas palabas. Tsuna para que no se viera más patético, entro a su casa a llantos dejando al azabache fuera de esta.

— ¿Tsu-kun? —escuchó la voz de su madre que tuvo que haber llegado de la cita con su padre, pues al parecer era la única en casa.

—Mamá… —sollozo el chico apoyando su espalda en la puerta, dejándose caer juntando sus piernas a su pecho y abrazándose fuertemente.

El amor que sentía por Hibari Kyoya era imposible, porque ambos eran hombres. Y todo ese día, se olvidó completamente de eso, enamorándose de él.

Un estúpido amor de San Valentín.

* * *

.

Hibari estupefacto, molesto por varias cosas y apurado por la presentación. Todo mezclado dejando que el primero que le hablara recibiera un golpe por un tonfazo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de banda recibían al molestarlo.

¡¿Cómo es qué ya no podía verlo más?!

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba loco de remate, aquel sueño que sentía, que hacía sentirse de manera completamente extraña ¡solamente él puede hacerlo! Aun que al momento pensó que en verdad era una chica, en toda la cita se sintió de esa forma.

Y ser hombre no cambaría el hecho.

A gruñidos llegó al set donde en vivo darían la presentación por televisión.

— ¡Kyoya! —Dino fue el primero en llegar donde el vocalista—, ¡¿dónde estabas?!

—Hibari, es tarde. —le reprimió el manager llegando junto con el rubio.

—Cambio de planes, primero tocare yo solo una canción. —el sutil comentario de Hibari dejo a los dos chicos boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo es eso, Hibari Kyoya? —atrás de él la pregunta de Mukuro quien apareció gobernaba a la mayoría.

—Shishi, ¿acaso tu cita fue mal? —malos comentarios por parte de Belphegor que apareció por arte de magia también atrás junto con Fran, los dos que jamás se perdían la diversión.

—Hibari-senpai se robara los reflectores.

—Cállense o los morderé hasta la muerte —aquella frase hizo intimidar a la mayoría—. Simplemente tocaré la primera canción. —rodo sus ojos hasta los de Fon.

El chino suspiro diciéndose porqué le toco ser manager de aquella banda tan peculiar, los integrantes se quedaron viendo la respuesta de Fon.

—Está bien.

—Lo sabía. —suspiro Dino.

—Será mejor que te apresures, solo tienes diez minutos. —sonrió cual gato Cheshire el rubio.

—No tienes porque decirlo. —comentó al final para poder alistarse lo más rápido posible.

.

Tsuna, deprimido y sin ganas algunas de comer o hacer algo, se encontraba sentado en forma de bolita en el sofá, ya cambiado con ropa masculina, teniendo a su madre quien le servía algo de pastel, pues tuvo que quitarle el maquillaje.

—Tsu-kun… tienes que comer. —le dijo preocupadamente.

—No tengo hambre. —negó la comida, ahora mismo no quería nada.

—Hm… —Nana suspiro y prendió la tele para animar lentamente el ambiente tenso y deprimido que estaba.

Tsuna observo con pereza la televisión viendo como era el canal donde transmitirían en vivo el concierto de _Together_.

Sin ganas de verlo, tomó el control y queriendo presionar el botón rojo observo como solamente el vocalista entraba al escenario con una guitarra.

A eso, Tsuna lo desconcertó pues era un concierto ¿Por qué solamente entraba él? Por mera curiosidad, se quedó viendo el canal.

* * *

.

Hibari al acomodarse en la silla, teniendo el micrófono donde quería con la guitarra puesta, solamente esperaba que las fans se calmaran y al hacerlo.

—Esta es una canción especial —inesperadamente habló para la mayoría del mundo—. Que yo mismo compuse. Para una persona que ahora, es quien tiene mi corazón. —confeso dejando a todos boca abierta, más a sus mismos compañeros, ¡¿En verdad era Hibari Kyoya?! Todos se quedaron completamente callados.

El azabache guio sus manos a las cuerdas para empezar tal canción. La melodía era simple, nostálgica y a la vez hermosa. **(3)**

_Atama no naka de kikoeru kimi no koe ga  
Ima mo boku no kokoro wo yusaburu  
Kioku no naka de kimi ha itsudemo  
Yasashiku hohoendeiruyo_

_Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari  
Warainagara te wo tsunaide  
Zutto zutto konna toki ga tsuzuku to omotteitanoni  
Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba [ima made arigatou] ga  
Zutto nariyamanainda_

_Aitakute aitakute koe ni naranai koe de  
Kimi no namae wo yobitsuzukeru  
Kanashikute kurushikute  
Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara  
Yozora mieagete  
Kimi wo sagashiteru_

_Kimi ga kureta yubiwa wo ima mo shiteruyo  
Kore ga futari no saigo no kizuna dakara  
Tooi tooi sekai de kimi ha ima mo  
Yubiwa wo tsuketekureteiruno?_

_Itsuka  
Itsuka kimi ni tsutaetaito omotteita kimochi ha  
Zutto zutto boku no kororo no naka ni nemutte iru mama de  
Dokokade boku wo mimamoru kimi ni todoku youni  
Boku ha kono uta wo utauyo_

_Aitakute aitakute koe ni naranai koe de  
Kimi no namae wo yobitsuzukeru  
Kanashikute kurushikute  
Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara  
Yozora mieagete_

_Daisuki na kimi no koto wo  
Zutto wasurenaiyo  
Utsurikawaru keshiki no naka demo_

_Saigo made ienakatta  
Kono kotoba wo kimi ni okuruyo  
Kimi no koto zutto  
Aishiteiru kara_

* * *

.

¿Qué? En ese momento, ¿qué era lo que Tsuna estaba sintiendo? Las lágrimas simplemente caían mirando cristalinamente el anillo que compraron, empezó a secarse las lágrimas con su abrigo y decidido salió de casa.

— ¿Tsu-kun? —antes de que su hijo pudiera decir algo, ya había cerrado la puerta.

Era increíble cómo estaba corriendo, siempre fue malo con todo respecto a actividad física, pero ahora mismo sentía como sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podía, simplemente quería alcanzarlo y como él, quería verlo.

* * *

.

Hibari bajo del escenario recibiendo gritos que confesaban todo amor hacía el azabache, dejando las cartas y osos de peluches en el escenario mientras personal ponía todo para televisión comerciales para recoger lo del escenario.

Bajo del lugar encontrándose con las miradas de sus compañeros.

— ¡Eso fue hermoso Kyoya! —lloró el rubio expresando todo su amor.

—Kufufu, inesperadamente bueno, Hibari Kyoya. —sonrió Mukuro.

—Hibari-senpai, si esa canción hubiera sido para mí. Le confesaría amor entorno —confesó Fran monótonamente recibiendo un golpe por parte del rubio a su lado con sonrisa sádica—. Duele senpai.

—Cállate rana estúpida —insulto para guiar sus ojos a los de Hibari—, nada mal. —dijo simplemente para reír.

Hibari suspiro y se fue del lugar.

—Espera Hibari ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Fon, estaban en pleno concierto, mini.

—Odio las multitudes. —dijo para salir del set e irse atrás de este.

* * *

.

Tsuna siguió y siguió corriendo llegando donde el concierto ahora mismo estaba para la televisión en comerciales, el lugar estaba lleno y no podía encontrar fácilmente a Hibari por lo que entró escabulléndose en el lugar no siendo visto por los de seguridad para correr por todo el lugar encontrando al chico.

Corrió desesperadamente, jadeando y queriendo tirarse al suelo pero antes de que pudiera seguir, sintió como chocó con alguien.

Cerró los ojos por el impacto pero luego los abrió sin mirarlo.

—Lo siento, pero justo ahora estoy buscando a Hibari Kyoya-san —dijo inclinándose levemente—. ¿Sabe dónde puede… estar? —subió su mirada lentamente, bajando el tono de voz encontrándose con quien buscaba.

—Tsunayoshi… —era Hibari, quien estaba frente a él.

— ¡Hibari-san! —exclamo su nombre con alegría, queriendo saltar a sus brazos de no ser porque estaban en un concierto y Hibari, era famoso.

— ¡Allí esta Hibari Kyoya! —y los paparazis no tardaron en llegar saliendo con micrófonos, cámaras y todos.

El lugar donde estaban se llenó de luces y personas insistentes de hacerles pregunta por la confesión que dio en pleno escenario.

Tsuna se cohibió por todo esto y queriendo escapar trato de salir pero Hibari al notar eso, lo tomo de la mano y ambos, salieron corriendo de toda esa multitud que le enfada.

Corrieron lejos de ellos, escondiéndose entre los arbustos sintiendo como ellos ya se iban sospechando donde pudieran estar, mientras que Tsuna se quedaba en silencio tanto como Hibari y al escuchar la nada, confirmando con la mirada que Hibari dio para corroborar que ya no estaban suspiro dando entender que no estaban.

— ¡Hibari-san! —al momento del suspiro, Tsuna se lanzó a los brazos del azabache abrazándolo por el cuello con leves sollozos.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes herbívoro? —preguntó.

—Hm… —asintió—. Pero te veías molesto Hibari-san…

—Porque dijiste cosas estúpidas como mi reputación y que sentiría asco.

—E-entonces ¿n-no lo sientes? —se separó un poco del chico—. A-a mi… me gusta Hibari-san y soy un hombre… entonces.

Hibari afilo su mirada, estaba vez complacido por su confesión guio sus labios hasta los de Tsuna, este al notar trato de impedirlo pero Hibari le agarro las manos con delicadeza separándolas y obtener por fin los delicados labios del castaño.

Hibari se imaginó el beso perfecto pero este rompió con todos sus sueños, los delicados y rosados labios del castaño tenía un peculiar sabor a dulce, queriéndolo estar así para siempre, juntando sus labios, transmitiendo todo lo que Hibari pudiera sentir tanto como Tsuna lo hacía, un largo beso que satisfago a dos enamorados corazones.

Dos corazones enamorados en el perfecto día de San Valentín.

•

•

•

_**F**__in._

* * *

**(1)** Si buscan la vestimenta pueden ir a mi perfil.

**(2)** Son los anillos Vongola.

**(3)** La canción se llama Dear de ShounenT, pueden buscarla en mi perfil subtitulada.

* * *

Yahoo:3

Estoy a tiempo así que ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Como ya es de noche o en algunos casos de mañana, en verdad no sé ¡espero que lo hayan pasado bien! Si es que están bien enamoradas o enamorados, espero que este día les haya pasado de maravilla si han salido pero si no (como yo ;-;) el tiempo pasa y los amores también por eso ¡a esperar!

Volviendo al fic, este One Shot participa en el Expectante de San Valentín por Cassis9313 ¡espero que te haya gustado!

Ya que en verdad este es mi primero… yaoi u/u y no soy buena. Igual espero que les haya gustado porque no sé si quedo cliché o algo así, también lo siento si esta medio OCC pero… ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Espero que nos volvamos a leer:3

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

_¿__**R**__eviews?_


End file.
